Stretch
.]] The Stretch is a four-door stretch limousine featured in all of the Grand Theft Auto games so far. Overview The Stretch comes in somewhat limited color varieties: in Grand Theft Auto III, it is available in only black, grey and white; in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, it is only available in white, with the exception of a pink variety used by Candy Suxxx and the black variety used by Avery Carrington, both of which are unavailable to the player; while in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is available in black and white, but can be modified and painted any colour. The Stretch is only used in a few missions. It is usually found in the more affluent areas in each city, such as Starfish Island in Vice City; Calton Heights, Juniper Hill, Paradiso, and Palisades in San Fierro; Mulholland, Richman, and Rodeo in Los Santos; and The Strip and Prickle Pine in Las Venturas. Despite being a limousine, it is a 4 door, meaning it is only capable of carrying 4 passengers. Design The Stretch's design varies slightly in each game, being modelled after the most common American limousuine of the period; in GTA III, the Stretch resembles a third generation Lincoln Town Car. In GTA: Vice City, it resembles a seventh generation Cadillac DeVille limousuine, in GTA: San Andreas, it resembles the second generation Lincoln Town Car but the back lights hint a Cadillac. In GTA IV, it is the limo version of the Admiral manufactured by Dundreary. Performance Being a large, multi-passenger vehicle with an extended drive axle due to its length, this vehicle is slow and lumbering despite its powerful V8 and rear-wheel drivetrain. It's length makes it difficult to maneuver through tight spaces and around corners at high speed, and it's suspension is too soft, contributing to body roll. Its ability to absorb damage is not particularly impressive either, making the Stretch more of a specific-use vehicle, or a status-grabber, and a generally poor choice for use as primary transportation, and it is not good for evading cops. Unfortunately, it can only fit three passengers, so in GTA San Andreas, you can't use it for taking lots of gang members around Locations GTA 2 *It can only be found in the Residential District. GTA III *Can be found driving around throughout Staunton Island and parts of Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City *Parked on the opposite side of the stairs from the Infernus at Vercetti Estate in Vice City. GTA Vice City Stories *Across the street from the Pay 'n' Spray in Ocean Beach, Vice City *Northeast from the hospital in Vice Point, Vice City *It can be bought by the player for around $2000. When bought, it comes in various colours and is bulletproof (but can still be damaged from crashes). GTA San Andreas *The Strip, Las Venturas *Calton Heights, San Fierro *Behind the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *On PS2, press R2, Up, L2, Left, Left, R1, L1, Circle, Right Variants *Love Fist - The band Love Fist use this customized, shorter version of the Stretch. This vehicle sounds and feels supercharged, with improved acceleration, speed, and handling. Car Modification (GTA: San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Stretch2.jpg|Grand Theft Auto 2 rendition Image:Stretch1.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition Image:Stretch3.JPG|Grand Theft Auto IV rendition Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles